Printing blankets are in wide use throughout the printing industry and a common technique for holding a printing blanket in position on a press is to form holes in opposite end portions of the blanket and use the holes to mount the blanket between pairs of rigid holding bars, or the like, having cooperating holes therein which receive suitable fasteners therethrough whereby such fasteners are used to urge the holding bars together sandwiching the blanket therebetween.
The usual procedure is to provide a suitable width blanket and then mark each hole location utilizing a marking device, such as a pencil or the like, whereupon the marking device is removed and holes formed through the blanket at the various locations marked with the holes usually being formed by employing a suitable punch and hammer.
The main problems associated with this procedure is that there is considerable chance for human error in marking and forming the holes resulting in considerable waste.